mentlegens_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolen Hatch
Born to a human father and a elf mother, Rolen Hatch was often ostracised from both societies. Nonetheless, he found a woman who he made his wife, but on his wedding day, a magical stone that belonged to his father went haywire, melding with his skin can resulting in Rolen passing out. When he came to, everyone was dead, except for a single friend. After several other disastrous encounters, he has a vision of his late father and wife, who convince him to find his spirit animal, which with aid he discovers to be a wolf. He continued to commune with the animals, and also honed the blacksmithing skills that ran in his family. This earned the interest of the Deva Council, who brought him in to forge top-notch weapons for their new order, The Vigilum. Young Life His father Samuel Hatch was a blacksmith and his mother was full blooded elf and daughter to powerful shaman. The town didn’t approve of the marriage, but allowed the family to remain on the out skirts out town because they needed Samuel’s skills. Rolen never knew his mother; she died during childbirth. Samuel lost himself in alcohol; and always blamed Rolen for the death. When Samuel wasn’t taking his rage out on Rolen he was pummeling his anvil; the red amulet around his neck glowed with the fires, pulsing with rage to the rhythmic strikes. When Rolen was around the age of thirteen Samuel was killed by one of his clients; Wallace Thriftman, after a skirmish. Rolen fled the town and got lost in the woods. As darkness enclosed around him a flickering flame in the distance caught his eye. Music trickled out between the trees but it was the aroma that drew Rolen near. It was circus, and Rolen was immediately taken in and was at home. It was there that he honed his acrobatics and throwing skills. It is also where he met his future wife Lona. On their wedding day Lona presented Rolen with a gift. It was Samuel’s red amulet. Lona placed the amulet around Rolen’s neck and give him a small kiss on the lips but as she pulled away a shot rang out and her eyes went cold. As Lona went limp Rolen bent down to place her on the floor but winced in excruciating pain. The projectile had in fact passed through Lona and shattered the red amulet into Rolen’s heart. The mere sight made Rolen collapses. As his vision darkened, Wallace emerges, crouches down and picks up the amulet’s chain “We’ll its ruined; I guess I’m done here. Say hello to your Pa for me.” Rolen’s vision goes black. In the darkness visions of Samuel flash before Rolen’s eyes, they go from good to bad to worse. Rolen can feel the fire, the burning rage from his father’s lashings scorching his skin. Just when Rolen cannot take anymore; Lona appears, her blue eye calm the flames, she kisses him and her love warms his heart. Lona pulls back and screams as her eyes go dark once more. Torrents of flames explode from Rolen’s heart as rage pours through his veins. His skin crackles from the fire below. When Rolen’s eyes finally open his charred skin is covered in blood that is not his own. He is in the middle of town, everyone one is dead. The beast inside has killed everyone in search of Wallace but he has escaped. Rolen flees the city towards the woods in shame. Rolen wanders for days, he cannot sleep. Every time he closes his eyes he can see the faces and he fears the beast will reawaken. Rolen eventually wanders into a village where a local woman takes petty on him and gives him a fresh meal. However when her husband comes home he is furious “How dare you waist food upon this beggar, look at his charred skin. Someone obviously tarred the thieving mongrel.” The man then backhands his wife sending her into the wall. Rolen’s vision turn red as his world goes black. Rolen awakens covered in blood that is not his own and to the shriveling shrieks of a women. The woman had knocked Rolen unconscious with a large pot after he had murdered her husband. Rolen flees once more into the woods. Rolen doesn’t make it far before the lack of sleep plus concussion saps his energy. He falls asleep beneath a tree and dreams. He dreams of his old village, and then of his circus life. He sees Lona and she wants to show him something and leads him down a trail. They stop in front of a waterfall “You have to find the father” Lona whispered. “What?” cried Rolen as his awoke eyes open wide searching for Lona. The forest seemed more familiar than the night before. He stumbled to his feet and onto a trail. Rolen could hear the washing roar of water from the north and followed the trail to investigate. It was the same waterfall from his dream. He found a cave behind the waterfall and in it was an old male elf. The elf sends Rolen on a journey to find his spirit animal because only then will Rolen be accepted into the tribe. Wandering through the woods once more Rolen stops to drink from a spring. He drips his head low to sip from the cold spring but his reflection is not his own, but one of a wolf. Startled Rolen slipped into the spring but came out into the spirit world. It wasn’t so different from our world except everything had a bluish hue even the fog that slowly swirled around the ground. The wolf glared with its icy eyes and beckoned Rolen to follow. The wolf trots down the path as Rolen stumbled to keep up the wolf dissolves into the mist and a shadowy figure emerges. The figure turns out to be Armara, Rolen’s mother, and she teaches him the secrets of elven metal. When he is ready Armara tells Rolen to seek out her father Aldorien Almaeil in order to complete his training. Rolen returned to the waterfall cave. The elf placed his hand on the wall and a door way appeared. The twisting corridor led to elven village of Meldaruth. He finds Aldorien Almaeil and is welcomed with open arms. From Aldorien, Rolen learns how to become more one with nature and his spirit animal. The wolf increases his tracking abilities and sometimes allows him to speak with animals. Rolen continues to practice his blacksmithing and became renowned for his automail. In The Vigilum Coming soon. Personality Coming soon. Appearance Coming soon. Category:Player Characters